Talk:Owlman (Earth-3)
Merge *Bruce Wayne (Earth-3) *Owlman II (Earth-3) No real evidence for 2 characters. No real indication of an alter ego and not a slam dunk that it's Bruce Wayne. - Byfield 21:28, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Countdown #31 has several indications comparing the Owlman to the Antimatter Earth Owlman, and he does mention "Commissioner Wayne", suggesting he's not Bruce but Thomas. But Kal l fan's reasoning that dialogue suggests that it's a new Owlman (as opposed to an earlier from Search for Ray) is not something I can agree with. Also, the supposed death of Owlman I is a bit ambiguous. He's only seen lying on the ground, not bleeding or impaled or any other thing one would associate with death. Jokester then mentions he has "a new muse" and punches out Owlman in a new costume. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 07:21, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I can see mirroring the Antimatter Earth Owlman, at least for the alter ego, since it looks like the writers were basing off of Morrison's version of the CSA. But the "death" and "replacement" just aren't there. It may be worth adding a note that some interpret the dialogue as showing a succession. - Byfield 13:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :::In Justice League #49 page 6 panel 1, Superwoman calls Owlman "Thomas". :::Wait, if Thomas Wayne, Jr. (Antimatter Universe) and Thomas Wayne, Jr. (Earth 3) both have pages, how does ''this page even exist? Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 03:39, May 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::This page is for another Owlman. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 05:23, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::How many Earth-3 Owlmans are there? Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 11:36, May 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Only 1. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:50, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::::How different is the Earth-3 Owlman from the Earth 3 Owlman? :::::::If he's a pre-Flashpoint version of Earth 3 Owlman, then it seems like his real name should be Thomas. :::::::If he's a post-Infinite-Crisis version of Antimatter Owlman, then it still seems like his real name should be Thomas. :::::::For Bruce to be the right first name, the apparent death and implicit replacement of of "Owlman I" would need to be an established fact. Which for all I know, it is. But IF it is, somebody should say so. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 02:26, May 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::This is the Owlman of the post-52, pre-Flashpoint Owlman that technically existed at the same time as Antimatter Owlman for a period. ::::::::Most of the previous discussion was before #49 came out. I'll check with that issue and then we can probably move it. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:57, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::There's no Owlman in . --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:51, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::: , June 2016. He's Owlman Earth 3, and I mistook him for Owlman Earth-3. So I looked for him in . There he talks about "Commissioner Wayne" in the 3rd person, implying that this Owlman also is named Thomas, just like Owlman Earth-3 and Antimatter Owlman are. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 02:47, May 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Per his “Appearances” page, Owlman Earth-3 was seen in: 52 #52, Countdown #s 17, 26, 27, 28, 31, 32, & 41, Countdown Search for Ray Palmer #only, and Justice League of America v.2 #43. Most of those are just cameos. None of those address Owlman’s back-story, or allude to his apparent death and replacement. ::::::::::So on the one hand, Tupka says "the supposed death of Owlman I is a bit ambiguous." and Byfield says "the "death" and "replacement" just aren't there.", and on the other hand ... there is no other hand. What doubt remains that this version of Owlman is also a version of Thomas Wayne, Jr.? Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 04:43, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :indent It's clear he's meant to be, but never explicitly. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:36, May 14, 2016 (UTC) ::All the evidence that's ever going to exist already exists. It's not like this storyline is likely to get revisited very soon, if ever. But not all the evidence that exists has been presented, necessarily. Somewhere out there is some issue, of some title, in which this alleged purported supposed so-called quote-unquote death of Owlman I takes place, or seems to take place. The strongest possible evidence against calling this Owlman "Thomas" is in that story, wherever it is, and yes it would be prudent to look at it, before taking the step of changing his Real Name from Unknown to Thomas. BUT for that to happen, there needs to be a citation or link leading TO the story, and there doesn't seem to be one. I've just now moved a lot of longboxes around, without finding that story. ::So again it comes down to whether or not opposition to the edit even exists. If there is an advocate for the "Not Thomas" version of Owlman, they should present a citation or a link to that story or something. If there is no advocate then there is no controversy. It's not like lobbying for a "Move," I'm just looking to fill in a blank space in the infobox. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 11:57, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :::If there is an issue that can be cited, there is no problem. And that's where all of this is hinging. :::Right now, there has not been one that provides a full real name for this iteration of Owlman. A note mey be warranted though. :::- Byfield (talk) 14:13, May 14, 2016 (UTC)